To date, the risk of infection by the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) through transfusion of contaminated blood products has not been eliminated by serological screening of donors. Therefore, the need remains to minimize or eliminate the risk of infection with HIV of blood product recipients.
An object of this invention is to provide a product which eliminates the risk of HIV infection of blood product recipients.
Another object is to provide such a product which is reliable, economically efficient and simple to prepare.
A further object is to provide new viricides which do not impair the red blood cell functions of stored blood.
Other uses and advantages of this invention are described below.